Inzektor
| romaji = Inzekutā | sets = * Order of Chaos * Galactic Overlord }} "Inzektor" ( Inzekutā) is an archetype of DARK Insect-Type monsters which was introduced in Order of Chaos. Most "Inzektor" monsters equip themselves with other "Inzektor" monsters from the hand or Graveyard, or have effects that trigger when they are equipped to one. "Inzektor Dragonfly", "Inzektor Centipede" and, to a certain extent, "Inzektor Firefly" benefit from being equipped by an "Inzektor" monster, while "Inzektor Hornet", "Inzektor Ant", "Inzektor Ladybug", "Inzektor Earwig", "Inzektor Giga-Mantis", "Inzektor Giga-Cricket"and "Inzektor Giga-Weevil" furnish benefits as equipment.Also where Inzektor Hopper can summon another Inzektor from your grave. "Inzektor Dragonfly", "Inzektor Ant", "Inzektor Centipede", and "Inzektor Hornet" can equip themselves with "Inzektor" monsters from the hand or Graveyard. If an Equip Card equipped to it is sent to the Graveyard, "Dragonfly" Special Summons any other "Inzektor" from the Deck, while "Centipede" adds an "Inzektor" from the Deck to the hand. Regular "Inzektor" monsters that work as equipment have a few different effects. The Level 3 ones increase the Level of the monster they are equipped to by 3. "Inzektor Hornet" has the additional effect of increasing the host monster's ATK and DEF by 500 and 200 respectively and can destroy 1 card on the field by sending itself to the Graveyard. "Inzektor Ant" can destroy itself in place of the host monster while also boosting its ATK and DEF by 200 and 600 respectively. The effects of "Hornet" and "Ant" trigger the effects of "Inzektor Dragonfly" and "Inzektor Centipede". "Giga" "Inzektor" monsters can equip themselves right away from your hand and can increase the host monster's stats. "Giga-Mantis" makes its host's ATK 2400 and "Giga-Weevil" makes its host's DEF 2600. In addition, if they are sent to the Graveyard while equipped, they Summon another "Inzektor" from the Graveyard. "Exa" "Inzektor" monsters are the Xyz Monsters of this archetype and are able to equip your opponent's monsters. The "Inzektor" released in Order of Chaos aim to Xyz Summon a Rank 6 Xyz Monster, but later, in Galactic Overlord, new "Inzektors" are focusing to get to a Rank 5 instead of 6 using Level 2 and 5 "Inzektors". Playing style "Inzektors" are an aggressive archetype, picking off cards and swarming while increasing card presence. The goal of any successful "Inzektor" play style should be Field control via "Inzektor Hornet"'s destruction effect. Almost any "Inzektor" monster can equip "Inzektor Hornet" and use Hornet's effect to send it to the Graveyard to destroy any card on your opponent's side of the field. If used in conjunction with "Inzektor Dragonfly"'s ability to special summon any "Inzektor monster" from your deck after losing an Equip Card you can quickly net +1 gains to field control. If you use "Inzektor Dragonfly" to summon "Inzektor Centipede", you can add any "Inzektor" card from deck to hand, including any Spell cards or Trap cards. A player can add another "Inzektor Dragonfly" to hand to be used next turn or grab "Inzektor Sword - Zektkaliber" which can turn even the weakest Inzektors into powerful beaters. And if "Inzektor Sword - Zektkaliber" ever goes from the Field to the Graveyard it can add an Inzektor monster in your Graveyard back to your hand. "Inzektor Ladybug" can be used to increase the Level of any monster on your side of the field by 1 or 2 making Xyz or Synchro summoning even more versatile. A player can employ the same "Inzektor Loop" but with "Inzektor Ladybug" instead of "Inzektor Hornet" to make powerful Rank 5 Monster Cards like "Tiras, Keeper of Genesis" or "Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon". It's recommended to do this if your opponent has not played anything to their side of the Field making "Inzektor Hornet"'s destruction ability useless. Finally "Inzektors" are capable of a powerful OTK. In the event that your opponent has not summoned any monsters or played any Spells or Traps in the hope of Stalling, an Inzektor player can equip an "Inzektor Sword - Zektkaliber" to their "Inzektor Dragonfly" and destroy it with "Inzektor Hornet". By doing so a player triggers Dragonfly's Special Summon ability twice putting two monsters onto the field, instead of one. The player can also make use of "Inzektor Giga-Mantis"'s ability to Special Summon a monster if destroyed while equipped to get even more monsters on the field. And then using "Number 20: Giga-Brilliant" to increase the attack of every monster on the field by 300. A player can quickly Swarm the field. "Armageddon Knight", "Howling Insect", "Mystic Tomato", and "Verdant Sanctuary" raise the consistency of "Inzektor" combos. "Maxx "C"" can be used to provide draw power. "Summoner Monk can be used to Summon "Armageddon Knight" and dump "Hornet". You can then Xyz Summon "Lavalval Chain" and use its effect to put "Inzektor Dragonfly" on top of your Deck, or dump "Inzektor Ladybug" Synchro Build With the release of "Galactic Overlord", Inzektors gain "Inzektor Ladybug", a surprisingly useful card, and one of the key components to an Inzektor Synchro deck. An Inzektor Synchro deck relies less on Hornet's field control (although that is still present and commonly led) and more on "Inzektor Dragonfly's ablility to summon another Inzektor, which, in this deck, can be any of levels 1-6. Combine this with Tuners that can Summon themselves, like "Plaguespreader Zombie", "Genex Ally Birdman" and "Unknown Synchron", or Tuners that can Special Summon more copies of themselves, like "Naturia Cherries", or even Tuners like "Krebons" that can negate attacks, and you have a remarkably flexible and surprisingly fast Synchro engine. Hornet still exists for field control, but ladybug and Hopper can trigger "Inzektor Dragonfly's" effect too. "Inzektor Centipede" exists mainly to get "Inzektor Dragonfly" to your hand. Luciole can help to Summon "Formula Synchron", which can happen easily with "One for One" or similar cards. "Sangan" is useful, as it searches every Inzektor you would need as well as your Tuners. "Debris Dragon" can revive "Inzektor Hornet" or "Inzektor Ladybug" for another Synchro Summon as well. "Wind-Up Zenmaines" and "Leviair the Sea Dragon" are about the only Xyz you need (especially Leviair, to bring back Plaguespreader for 2 more Synchro Summons). Recommended cards Weaknesses * "Effect Veiler" and "Skill Drain" will easily stop both these monsters from using their equip effects in the first place. "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" can shut this Deck down, since there will be no way of equipping "Inzektor Hornet". They also depend on being able to Normal Summon "Inzektor Dragonfly" or "Inzektor Centipede", so "Book of Moon" and "Trap Hole" stall the engine. Since the majority of their strength comes from "Inzektor Hornet", "D.D. Crow" and "Macro" Decks in general cause problems. This makes it a good idea to side "Divine Wrath", "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror", or "The Emperor's Holiday", respectively, so that the opponent cannot dispose of "Inzektor Hornet". Chain Disappearance is also a detriment to this Deck since it can affect both Inzektor Hornet and Inzektor Dragonfly.Virus cards such as Deck Devastation Virus also make it difficult to use this deck, since most of the low level inzektors haver an atk lower than 1500 points.It is also good to side Dimensional Fissure to banish their monsters to stop their effects. Trivia * This archetype is similar to "Dragunity" and "Vylon" in that they equip with themselves in order to gain various effects. * This archetype could be based on Kamen Rider Kabuto for their distinctive feature to "equip" their respective mechanical insects/arachnids, called "Zecters", in order to transform. The name of the archetype could also be a reference to the french animated TV show "Insektors". ** This archetype may also be partially based on Kamen Rider Decade as Kamen Rider Decade has the ability to turn other Kamen Riders into weapons and armor for himself and allies. Similar to how Inzektors turn one another into equip cards to gain power or effects.